The vascular endothelium lines the inside of all blood vessels. It acts as the interface between the blood and the tissues and organs. The endothelium forms a semi-permeable barrier that maintains the integrity of the blood fluid compartment, but permits passage of water, ions, small molecules, macromolecules and cells in a regulated manner. Dysregulation of this process produces vascular leakage into underlying tissues. Leakage of fluid into tissues causing edema can have serious and life threatening consequences in a variety of diseases. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a method for reducing edema, preferably at its earliest stage, and restoring the endothelial barrier to physiological.